Booty Call
by shestarsky
Summary: Gibbs ponders the reasons behind her phone call. There will be others experiencing the Booty Call also.
1. Chapter 1

**Booty Call**

**I've never done a NCIS fanfiction before even thought I love the show. But the last scene on last night's episode just popped this into my brain and wouldn't leave til I wrote it down.**

**Don't own NCIS cause if I did you'ld know.**

As he drove to the diner he tried to reason out why she had called. Was it that she was lonely and had recognized in him the same demons that haunted her dreams? Maybe she had enjoyed their interactions as much as he had and wanted to continue the duel of minds they had played out.

Then again maybe it was just her curiosity about what made him tick; she wouldn't be the first head doc that had tried to analyze him. But no that wasn't what he had heard in her voice it had definitely seemed like a more personal phone call. At the end of the case there had been a sense of mutual understanding between them. She had even thanked him for finding out who had murdered her friend and co-worker.

Hell maybe she was just looking for company while she ate her pancakes. Though he had to admit she was an attractive woman. Her body was smoking hot with all the curves which the tight pants and skirts she wore had shown off to great advantage. Not to mention the low cut tops which drew a man's eyes to the tempting looking display of soft flesh just begging to be touched.

Whoa, better back off from those thoughts and just concentrate on how intelligent she was. Her intelligence was even more attractive than her physical attributes.

Pulling into the parking lot of the diner he spotted her SUV, going over to open her door.

He led her into the diner and towards a booth at the back sliding in to the bench on the opposite side of the small table. Reaching for the cup of coffee the waitress had poured before she walked away he sent an inquiring look her way.

Then something happened that defined what was going on in no uncertain terms. A small smile ghosted across his lips as he felt her bare foot snake up his leg before continuing to up to stroke and squeeze his crotch. That's when he knew for sure.

This was a booty call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Booty Call**

**I had meant this to be a one shot deal, but the ideas keeping popping into my head and wont leave. All kinds of characters and situations keeping trying to shove their way out onto paper.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS or NCIS Los Angeles or make any profit from this exercise in fantasy.**

So she had heard he was coming to DC for a special mission. Even though she hadn't seen or heard from him in months it looked as if her fairy godmother was sending him her way. She would have to figure out a way to get his travel details without letting anyone else know.

The little thing they had going on was just between the two of them, no one else needed to know. It had happened unexpectedly the first time he was in town, and then continued whenever one of them visited the other one's area. Sometimes it would be months before they were able to connect but oh man was he worth the wait. No one had ever satisfied her physically like he had. The things he could do with his mouth and hands were probably illegal in some countries. It sent shivers down her body to just think about the last time they were together.

He had come to pick her up when she flew in on the red eye, the hungry look in his eyes matching the one in hers. Walking thru the almost deserted terminal beside him had been almost unbearable feeling the heat from his hand at the small of her back as he guided her along, occasionally experiencing the brush of his calloused fingers on her bare skin whenever her shirt rose up before sliding down again.

She had seen a sectioned off terminal ahead and quickly led them that way without saying a word. As soon as they walked around the barrier she had pulled him into a darkened waiting area that was out of site. Running her hands up his strong arms she had encircled his neck and met his lips with her own. Biting down on his lower lip before sucking it into her mouth she was quite pleased when he shoved her up against the wall and started to kiss her senseless.

One of his arms reached around to pull her closer while the other ran down over and under the short skirt she was wearing. The heat in his blue eyes kicked up a couple of notches when he discovered she had removed her panties before leaving the plane.

Fanning her face as the memories threatened to overwhelm her Abby scurried to grab her phone and text four words across the miles.

Meanwhile, 3000 miles away senior agent in charge G Callen paused in briefing his team to pull his phone from his pocket to read the words written there.

**Booty Call Next Week?**

Callen chuckled at he sent an affirmative response back to Abby before tucking his phone away to continue his briefing. Now he was really looking forward to the upcoming trip to DC.

**This one was a little racier than the first but I tried not to get to smutty. Now back to my regularly scheduled update on my NCIS LA fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Booty Call**

**Who else deserves a booty call?**

She couldn't believe she had made this call again. Three times she had dialed the number and three times she hung up before spitting out the words "**Can I come over"**.

After their last encounter they had both sworn to stop using each other because sooner or later someone was going to get hurt. If he so much as sent one smirk in her direction when she got there why she would kill him with her bare hands after she got what she needed.

This part of their relationship had started a few months ago after a particularly brutal case was closed. Haunted by the nightmares the case had brought back to her Ziva had reached out for comfort. Ok if she was honest it wasn't really comfort she wanted just contact, physical contact to push the demons away.

She knew that he wanted someone else as did she, but since neither one had the guts to make a move for the real one they desired they had found solace in each others arms.

That first time had happened by accident; the entire team had gone out to some dive bar for drinks after the case was over. Gibbs had bought the first round and Ducky the second the ones after that were kind of a blur. Ziva remembered more drinks being ordered as the night wore on; she could still picture Abby taking Tony down a notch at the pool table. The money she made off that game had paid for a couple of rounds before McGee whipped out the black AM EX card to cover the rest of the drinks being ordered.

The look on Tony's face when he saw the card had been priceless he had always been a little jealous of McGee's success from that book he wrote. Though she had to say McGee had never acted any different from before, the only item she'd ever seen him splurge on was the ill-fated leather jacket.

About midnight Gibbs and Ducky had left warning all that were left to grab a cab and not get caught driving while drinking. Soon after Palmer had called his finance to come and get him leaving only Tony, McGee, Abby and herself.

They had done some dancing on the small dance floor swapping partners frequently or just all dancing together before Abby showed signs of passing out.

It had made since to split off into two cabs, her and Abbs taking the first cab and Tony and McGee climbing in to the second.

After dropping off Abby and being taken to her front door Ziva waited a little while before taking off her clothes. She had been positive he would show up at her door tonight, the moves they traded on the darkened dance floor leading up to the encounter in the hallway to the restrooms.

The way his hands had roamed over her body had let her know he needed release as badly as she did. It had taken extreme willpower on both their parts to break off what had started in a dimly lit hallway before they were discovered.

Just as she had given up hope that he would show up there came a knocking on the door. Choosing not to grab a robe she stalked to the door in just her panties pausing to check the peephole before opening the door.

His eyes had darkened as he took in her state of undress before reaching out to pull her into an embrace running his hands up and down her back as he kicked the door closed behind her.

Ziva had discovered many things that night and in the future nights they spent together some expected and some not; he was an excellent and adventurous lover, that he had a better body than it seemed and of course he was full of guilt over what they were doing behind everyone's back and well able to keep a secret. No one had ever suspected the two of them had a secret arrangement.

Arriving at his door she didn't bother to knock choosing instead to use her lock picking skills to gain entrance to his apartment.

"Well Ziva it seems neither of us is ready to give up the **Booty Call's **quite yet" turning he caught her in mid jump as she launched her self at him before they both tumbled to the floor.

Hours later she sat up and looked at him before asking "McGee what is this **Booty Call** you mentioned?"

**This one was a little more difficult to write because I really don't see Ziva and McGee together, but it just wouldn't let me alone until I wrote it. So any of you Tiva and McAbby fans please forgive me cause I couldn't help myself.**


End file.
